


March 12: Abrasive

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Grown Up Lovlies, I'm pretty sure Derek knew exactly what he was doing to Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Stiles Stilinski having an ephiphany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "abrasive".





	March 12: Abrasive

Stiles is glad, at least, he never really started wearing skinny-jeans. He’s mad at himself for being so late that morning that he’d gone commando, though.

It’s not as if he didn’t always think Derek was hot, but now, years later? Spending an afternoon with him and the Pack, hearing Derek’s soft laugh, seeing his sweet smile and sweaty body and…

Stiles has been half-hard for hours: the jeans that he’s wearing have seams in just the right places.

Stiles had to stop himself from imagining it was Derek’s stubble on his cock and balls.

Nothing’s holding him back now.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _abrasive (adj): causing abrasion; scratchy, rough, rasping._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> The [original tumblr post](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171792906126/drabble-me-march-12-abrasive) has a NSFW gif.


End file.
